Question: During a recent rainstorm, 9.81 inches of rain fell in Umaima's hometown, and 9.92 inches of rain fell in Ishaan's hometown. How much more rain fell in Ishaan's town than in Umaima's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Umaima's town from the amount of rain in Ishaan's town. Rain in Ishaan's town - rain in Umaima's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Ishaan's town received 0.11 inches more rain than Umaima's town.